1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to temperature controlled platforms, particularly, cooling platforms for animals.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Pet beds serve as a place to rest or sleep, for pets such as cats and dogs. Many times, depending on the application, these pet beds are directed towards cooling or heating pets. These beds can be used during post-surgery recovery, dysplasia, or post-chemotherapy. Generally, these pet beds aid in the comfort and safety of the pet.
Many pet beds are known to have cooling mechanisms. Some pet beds provide a centralized cooling plate with no mechanism to circulate. These pet beds are electrically connected to a power source. Power sources often times fail, negating the “portable” aspect of a product. Further, such systems require heavy and complex equipment, and are not typically portable or user friendly.
There are other pet beds available which use alternative or “non-electric” means to cool a pet. These pet beds generally use ice packs. However, these ice packs eventually melt and need to be replaced. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved cooling bed for pets.